Pinkie Pie (EG)/Gallery/Spring Breakdown
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Pinkie Pie shouting at the fourth wall EGSB.png Pinkie Pie grinning at the fourth wall EGSB.png Pinkie Pie pops out of the pool EGSB.png Girls in the pool look annoyed at Pinkie EGSB.png Pinkie Pie spreading Bulk Biceps' arms EGSB.png Pinkie and Bulk recreate Titanic's 'I'm flying' scene EGSB.png Wide view of the Luxe Deluxe cruise ship EGSB.png Overhead view of the Luxe Deluxe's pool area EGSB.png Equestria Girls on the Luxe Deluxe EGSB.png Twilight reading the cruise brochure EGSB.png Twilight "there's a petting zoo" EGSB.png Pinkie Pie with armful of smoothies EGSB.png Pinkie giving Rainbow Dash a smoothie EGSB.png Rainbow looks around and drinks smoothie EGSB.png Pinkie Pie screaming with joy EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "this cruise has everything!" EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "and a moving floor!" EGSB.png Pinkie standing on shaky ship deck EGSB.png Pinkie Pie giving Applejack a smoothie EGSB.png Applejack looks at the offered smoothie EGSB.png Applejack unable to look at smoothie EGSB.png Sunset and girls look confused at Rainbow EGSB.png Rainbow's friends shocked by her scenario EGSB.png Fluttershy "is the sea monster okay" EGSB.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and AJ agree with Sunset EGSB.png Applejack "we couldn't even spend the day" EGSB.png Applejack "without creatin' a calamity" EGSB.png Equestria Girls in awkward silence EGSB.png Rarity thanking Twilight Sparkle EGSB.png Rarity hugging Twilight Sparkle EGSB.png Rarity "relax and do absolutely nothing" EGSB.png Rarity hears her phone vibrating EGSB.png Rarity looks at notification on her phone EGSB.png Rarity gasping in utter shock EGSB.png Rarity "we're in international waters!" EGSB.png Rarity "tax-free shopping!" EGSB.png Rarity running to the clothing store EGSB.png Equestria Girls going their separate ways EGSB.png Pinkie Pie bursts into the buffet room EGSB.png Pinkie Pie entering the cruise buffet EGSB.png Pinkie Pie with wide eyes of excitement EGSB.png Pinkie Pie impressed by the buffet spread EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "Butter Biscuit Bundt Cake!" EGSB.png Pinkie Pie squeals with utter excitement EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "I waited my whole life" EGSB.png Pinkie grabbing the dinner tray cover EGSB.png Pinkie Pie looks under the tray cover EGSB.png Pinkie Pie's excitement turns to horror EGSB.png Pinkie Pie screaming "noooo!" EGSB.png Puffed Pastry appears before Pinkie Pie EGSB.png Puffed Pastry reveals freshly-baked cake EGSB.png Pinkie Pie wide-eyed with salivation EGSB.png Puffed Pastry about to cut a slice of cake EGSB.png Rainbow Dash charges toward Puffed Pastry EGSB.png Rainbow Dash tackling Puffed Pastry EGSB.png Pinkie Pie looking at flying bundt cake EGSB.png Pinkie Pie screams "cake overboard!" EGSB.png Cruise patron covered in bundt cake EGSB.png Pastry shoves RD and Pinkie out of buffet EGSB.png Puffed Pastry closing the buffet doors EGSB.png Rainbow and Pinkie banned from buffet EGSB.png Rainbow Dash "you saw it" EGSB.png Rainbow trying to explain to Pinkie Pie EGSB.png Rainbow Dash "she had a spatula!" EGSB.png Rainbow Dash twiddling her fingers EGSB.png Rainbow Dash "you're welcome" EGSB.png Pinkie looking cross at Rainbow Dash EGSB.png Distance view of the Rainbooms' stage EGSB.png Twilight Sparkle pacing left EGSB.png Twilight Sparkle pacing right EGSB.png AJ, Fluttershy, and Pinkie look miserable EGSB.png Twilight getting her friends' attention EGSB.png Fluttershy and Pinkie staring at Twilight EGSB.png Fluttershy sees Pinkie is still miserable EGSB.png Pinkie "my whole life, I've been taught" EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "berry blast a butter biscuit" EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "two layers of chocolate" EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "I saw the truth" EGSB.png Pinkie Pie longing for bundt cake EGSB.png Pinkie rests her head on her drums EGSB.png Pinkie Pie looking very peeved EGSB.png Pinkie Pie shouting "I don't know!" EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "Rainbow Dash got me" EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "banned from the buffet!" EGSB.png AJ, Fluttershy, and Pinkie not having fun EGSB.png Applejack runs away to barf again EGSB.png Rainbow's friends confused by her idea EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "when we turn into ponies" EGSB.png Sunset "I always called that 'pony up'" EGSB.png Fluttershy "I don't think that's a thing" EGSB.png Equestria Girls around the concert stage EGSB.png Rarity approaching her friends on stage EGSB.png Pinkie and Fluttershy seeing double EGSB.png Rarity giggling giddily at Ragamuffin EGSB.png Rarity's friends puzzled by her idea of romance EGSB.png Rainbooms getting ready to perform EGSB.png Pinkie Pie starts playing the drums EGSB.png Pinkie Pie raises her drumsticks EGSB.png Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity singing EGSB.png Pinkie Pie kicking in the chorus EGSB.png The Rainbooms performing All Good EGSB.png Rarity and Applejack singing together EGSB.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and AJ "absolutely amazing" EGSB.png Rainbow Dash, Sunset, and Twilight performing EGSB.png Rainbow Dash feeling the crowd's energy EGSB.png Rainbow Dash starts to pony up EGSB.png Rainbow Dash rising into the air EGSB.png Pinkie Pie ponying up EGSB.png Rainbow Dash hovering over the stage EGSB.png Equestria Girls nervous in the dark EGSB.png Rainbow Dash powering down EGSB.png Rainbow Dash "it's about to go down!" EGSB.png Cruise patrons panic around the stage EGSB.png Rainbow annoyed by panicking people EGSB.png Rainbow Dash "stop screaming!" EGSB.png Rainbow annoyed; friends deeply concerned EGSB.png The Luxe Deluxe dead in the water EGSB.png Ship crew keeping the patrons calm EGSB.png Rainbooms looking nervous on the stage EGSB.png Pinkie Pie groaning loudly EGSB.png Pinkie "shut down before its time" EGSB.png Twilight Sparkle "ruin our fun" EGSB.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie unsure EGSB.png Twilight runs off to take care of things EGSB.png Rainbow's friends getting tired of her EGSB.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie are not with RD EGSB.png Sunset and Applejack are not with Rainbow EGSB.png Pinkie Pie sneaking into the buffet EGSB.png Pinkie Pie sees bundt cake within sight EGSB.png Pinkie Pie with a sneaky smirk EGSB.png Pinkie rubs her hands in anticipation EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "here I come!" EGSB.png Puffed Pastry hears Pinkie Pie's voice EGSB.png Pinkie Pie crying out "no one!" EGSB.png Pinkie Pie covering her mouth EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "shouldn't you be upstairs?" EGSB.png Pinkie Pie hiding from Puffed Pastry EGSB.png Pinkie Pie looks at threatening spatula EGSB.png Pinkie Pie hiding under tablecloth EGSB.png Pinkie Pie bearing a sneaky grin EGSB.png Pinkie Pie hiding behind a tablecloth EGSB.png Pinkie Pie takes out a piece of candy EGSB.png Pinkie Pie ignites the candy with magic EGSB.png Pinkie Pie tosses magic-ignited candy EGSB.png Pinkie Pie avoids Puffed Pastry's detection EGSB.png Pinkie Pie lovingly holding bundt cake EGSB.png Pinkie Pie about to eat bundt cake EGSB.png Rainbow zooms in and grabs Pinkie EGSB.png Bundt cake slips out of Pinkie's hands EGSB.png Puffed Pastry gets brief glimpse of Pinkie EGSB.png Rainbow leads her friends to ship's stern EGSB.png Rainbow "this is more important" EGSB.png Rainbow's friends looking very annoyed EGSB.png Rainbow's friends look over the ship's edge EGSB.png Rainbow Dash looking puzzled at the water EGSB.png Mane 7 looking out at empty water EGSB.png Rainbow "whoosh-whoosh-whoosh" EGSB.png Rainbow "little ribbon thingies!" EGSB.png Twilight "the greatest magic of all" EGSB.png Twilight sarcastic "Mother Nature" EGSB.png Twilight Sparkle "and then?" EGSB.png Rainbow "we take no prisoners!" EGSB.png Twilight "where would we take them?" EGSB.png Rainbow walks up to rest of the girls EGSB.png Rainbow tries to get other girls on her side EGSB.png AJ, Fluttershy, and Pinkie looking away EGSB.png Rainbow turns her back on her friends EGSB.png Twilight crosses her arms at Rainbow EGSB.png Twilight Sparkle feeling a little guilty EGSB.png Pinkie Pie sits outside buffet room EGSB.png Twilight and Sunset run out of the buffet EGSB.png Pinkie Pie sighing with loneliness EGSB.png Fluttershy brings breakfast for Pinkie EGSB.png Pinkie Pie gasping with happiness EGSB.png Pinkie Pie hugging Fluttershy EGSB.png Equestria Girls at the ship's starboard side EGSB.png Sunset about to go looking for Rainbow EGSB.png Twilight Sparkle "of course I'm in!" EGSB.png Twilight with Sunset one hundred percent EGSB.png Sunset and girls all staring at Twilight EGSB.png Sunset Shimmer "then get on board" EGSB.png Twilight realizing what Sunset meant EGSB.png Twilight realizing what "on board" means EGSB.png Twilight nervously walks to the lifeboat EGSB.png Applejack "I'll fix the engine" EGSB.png Applejack forcing herself to stand upright EGSB.png Applejack feeling sick and dizzy EGSB.png Pinkie Pie keeps Applejack from falling EGSB.png Applejack holding in her seasickness EGSB.png AJ "not worse than losin' Rainbow Dash" EGSB.png Pinkie Pie saluting to Sunset Shimmer EGSB.png Pinkie Pie still thinking about the cake EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "keep people calm!" EGSB.png Rarity "inform the below-deck crew" EGSB.png Rarity being overly dramatic EGSB.png Rarity "one a lonely coal miner" EGSB.png Rarity "the other a sophisticated beauty" EGSB.png Applejack getting sick in front of Rarity EGSB.png Rarity blushing "I'll help Applejack" EGSB.png Girls and cruise patrons scared of wild lightning EGSB.png Rarity holding a walkie-talkie EGSB.png Rarity speaking into walkie-talkie EGSB.png Rarity "repeat the words you said" EGSB.png Pinkie scared and holding her friends EGSB.png Lightning bouncing around the girls EGSB.png Girls cower in fear of magic lightning EGSB.png Pinkie "I don't think she heard you" EGSB.png Lightning striking near Equestria Girls EGSB.png Pinkie Pie running up to her friends EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "Applejack said to tell you" EGSB.png Pinkie "about to reconnect the engine" EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "we might feel a little jolt" EGSB.png Fluttershy asking Pinkie Pie "when?" EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "she didn't say" EGSB.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy waiting EGSB.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy knocked over EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "we're running out of time!" EGSB.png Pinkie Pie in a mad panic EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "watch out for rocks!" EGSB.png Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity sliding backward EGSB.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie slide to ship's bow EGSB.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity feeling dizzy EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "you might not have to!" EGSB.png Pinkie sees island coming into view EGSB.png Pinkie Pie pointing at the sharp rocks EGSB.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity tossed by collision EGSB.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie see ship sinking EGSB.png Lighting strikes near the sinking cruise ship EGSB.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie watch ship sink EGSB.png Fluttershy repeats "we're sinking!" EGSB.png Pinkie Pie panicking loudly EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "to the lifeboats!" EGSB.png Lightning striking the lifeboats EGSB.png Lifeboats floating in the water EGSB.png Lifeboats sinking into the water EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "there go the lifeboats" EGSB.png Pinkie "very specific lightning strike" EGSB.png Lightning strikes over Equestria Girls EGSB.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity afraid of lightning EGSB.png Lightning surging over the Luxe Deluxe EGSB.png Cruise passengers plagued by lightning EGSB.png Magic lightning surging powerfully EGSB.png Bright light shining over the Luxe Deluxe EGSB.png Storm King's insignia over Luxe Deluxe EGSB.png Lightning threatens the cruise passengers EGSB.png Magic lighting being pulled away EGSB.png Sky starts to clear over the Luxe Deluxe EGSB.png Equestria Girls on the tilting deck EGSB.png Equestria Girls try to keep balance EGSB.png RD, Twi, and Sunset flying onto the ship EGSB.png Equestria Girls happy to see their friends EGSB.png Mane Seven reunite on sinking ship EGSB.png Pinkie Pie hugging Twilight Sparkle EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "while you were gone" EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "we crashed into a rock" EGSB.png Pinkie "we ruined your spring break!" EGSB.png Pinkie Pie tearfully hugging Twilight EGSB.png Twilight Sparkle "it's not your fault" EGSB.png Twilight "Rainbow Dash was right" EGSB.png Equestria Girls listening to Twilight EGSB.png Twilight Sparkle "who's with me?" EGSB.png Equestria Girls cheer with Twilight EGSB.png Pinkie Pie interrupts the argument EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "light it up, ladies!" EGSB.png Pinkie and Sunset Shimmer join hands EGSB.png Equestria Girls powering up EGSB.png Mane 7 with cutie marks on their cheeks EGSB.png Equestria Girls fully ponied up EGSB.png Sunset "make sure the decks are clear!" EGSB.png Pinkie Pie springs into action EGSB.png Pinkie bursts into the flooded buffet EGSB.png Pastry "I told you never to come in here!" EGSB.png Pinkie "good thing I'm a slow learner" EGSB.png Puffed Pastry "my foot is stuck!" EGSB.png Pinkie Pie looking skeptical EGSB.png Pinkie offers to help Puffed Pastry EGSB.png Puffed Pastry takes Pinkie's hand EGSB.png Pinkie and Puffed Pastry make amends EGSB.png Pinkie Pie pulling on Puffed Pastry EGSB.png Pinkie Pie thinking of another idea EGSB.png Pinkie comes up with another idea EGSB.png Pinkie Pie taking a deep breath EGSB.png Pinkie Pie submerged underwater EGSB.png Pastry's foot stuck in a bundt cake EGSB.png Pinkie Pie eats through the bundt cake EGSB.png Pinkie and Pastry escape the buffet EGSB.png Pinkie and Pastry escaping together EGSB.png Last passengers float to the lifeboat EGSB.png Pinkie Pie sees the last evacuees arrive EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "is that everyone?" EGSB.png Rainbow pushes everyone to safety EGSB.png Pinkie Pie sits next to Puffed Pastry EGSB.png Pinkie Pie reaching into her hair EGSB.png Pinkie takes out pink-frosted cupcake EGSB.png Puffed Pastry reaching into her hat EGSB.png Pastry takes out blue-frosted cupcake EGSB.png Pinkie and Pastry bond over cupcakes EGSB.png Equestria Girls stranded on the island EGSB.png Sunset "I might have a way home" EGSB.png Sunset looks back at Staff of Sacanas EGSB.png Sunset arrives with humans as ponies EGSB.png |index}}